THE DIARY
by Cutebei
Summary: Hanya kumuplan kertas usang yang tertumpuk, menjadi bumbu manis pengantar tidur. NAMJIN. VKOOK. BxB.
1. LIAR-VKOOK

LIAR

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Ft

NAMJIN + Hoseok

Rated : T

Warning : BxB|AU School Life

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 1-1 terasa hening, hanya satu sumber suara yang menguasai seisi kelas, siapalagi kalau bukan Kwon Seongsaengnim, guru biologi mereka. Rasanya semua pembahasan begitu membuat malas dan membosakan, bahkan setiap perkataan yang Kwon Seongsaengnim ucapkan terasa memantul tanpa sempat masuk kedalam otak mereka. Begitupun dengan si manis bergigi kelinci yang biasa disapa Jungkook tengah merasakan hal sama, rasa malas dan bosan. Namun, bertungunya ia tidak sebosan teman-temannya yang lain, karena kini si manis tengah sibuk mengetik beberapa balasan Line untuk Sunbae-nya.

" _kookie kau sedang apa_?"

"tentu saja membalas pesanmu hyungnim O.o"

" _kkk~ maksudku kau sedang apa di kelas? Apa tidak ada guru yang mengajar?"_

"Kau tidak bertanya secara rinci hyung *pout emoticon* Tentu saja ada, Kwon Seongsaengnim tengah berceramah mengenai _klasifikasi mahluk hidup_ yang membosankan :("

" _kkk~ Kau harusnya belajar yang benar bunny_ "

Dan kini Jungkook perlu beberapa menit untuk membalas Line dari Sunbae-nya, karena pipi tembamnya yang memerah, juga Kwon Seongsaengnim yang tengah menatap kearahnya, membuat Jungkook menyusupkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke dalam buku pelajaran. Setelah Kwon Seongsaengnim mengalihkan perhatian darinya, Jungkook kembali memeriksa ponsel yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan, kemudian membalas Line dari sunbae-nya yang sempat terabaikan.

"tentu saja aku belajar hyungie *pout emoticon*"

"ah ya, bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa sudah membaik?"

Jungkook baru ingat, sunbae-nya yang menyandang nama Kim Tehyung, kemarin baru saja mengalami cedera di pergelangan kaki sehabis turnamen futsal. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu? Kala itu Taehyung memintanya, um lebih tepatnya memaksa Jungkook untuk menonton pertandingan futsal antar sekolah mereka.

 _Tentu saja Jungkook merasa senang dan menyanggupi perminataan Taehyung. Hanya saja, Jungkook agak canggung karena yang hadir disana kebanyakan adalah para Sunbae. Jungkook bersyukur kala mendapati sosok Seokjin, sunbae tingkat akhir di ARMYHS yang merangkup sebagai tetangganya itu, ikut menonton pertandingan. Tentu saja Seokjin menonton, karena ada Namjoon disana yang notabenenya merupakan manajer tim futsal ARMYHS._

 _Pertandingan berjalan lancar dengan tim futsal Taehyung memimpin pertandingan, semuanya tentu baik sebelum lawan mulai melancarkan aksi curang mereka. Memakai fisik saat bermain futsal, membuat beberapa kali Jungkook maupun Seokjin memekik dan menggeram tidak suka. Namun itu terlihat menggemaskan bagi orang-orang yang melihat, khususnya untuk Taehyung yang sesekali melirik kearah Jungkook dan Namjoon yang memang tidak bermain, bisa mengawasi sang kekasih sekaligus tim futsal mereka. Tipe-tipe pacar posesif, ckck._

DDRTT

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunan, saat ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan menampilkan sebuah notif Line dari orang yang sama, membuat jungkook buru-buru membuka aplikasi Line.

" _kakiku masih tidak baik kookie *sad emoticon_ *"

"JINJJA? :( Lalu kenapa hyungie datang ke sekolah?"

Jungkook cukup kaget membaca pesan Taehyung. Apakah separah itu?

 _Jungkook bergidik ngeri, bayangan Taehyung yang berguling ke pinggir lapangan setelah menendang bola yang pas membobol gawang lawan, harus tersungkur saat salah satu pemain dari tim lawannya yang hendak menangkis bola Taehyung, malah mengenai pergelangan kakinya, membuat pertahanan tubuh Taehyung yang belum siap menerima serangan mendadak ambruk, berguling ke pinggiran lapangan._

 _Semua orang yang ada disana memekik kaget juga ada beberapa yang senang, karena tepat dimana tubuh Taehyung ambruk, pluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan telah selesai, dengan tim futsal ARMYHS yang memenangkan pertandingan. Jungkook capat-cepat berlari kearah Taehyung yang berguling keluar lapangan dan tengah merintih kesakitan, tubuhnya yang dibanjiri peluh bertambah semakin banyak karena sakit di pergelangan kakinya._

 _Jungkook terisak kecil, bingung harus malakukan apa dan lebih memilih menggenggam tangan Taehyung, mengatakan beberapa kalimat penyemangat saat beberapa tim medis yang sudah disediakan panitia memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Taehyung. Tangis jungkook semakin pecah saat melihat Taehyung tersenyum kepadanya, mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Dari mana letak baik-baiknya? Semua orang tahu keadaan Taehyung benar-benar tidak baik. Dasar alien sok kuat, ckck._

 _Dan jungkook harus kembali bersyukur saat Taehyung dibawa ke ruang perawatan yang bisa dikatakan keadaannya baik-baik saja, karena tendangan yang mengenai pergelangan kakinya tidak sekeras dan separah yang difikirkan. Taehyung hanya kaget dan tidak siap menerima saat itu, membuat pertahannya runtuh. Barulah Jungkook dan anggota futsal yang lain bernafas lega, tidak terkecuali dua sejoli yang kini tengah berpelukan. Ckckck dasar pasangan ayah bunda itu._

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat lepas dari bayangan dimana ia menonton pertandingan Taehyung, ternyata sunbae tampannya itu sudah membalas Line darinya. Jari-jarinya gergerak membuka notifikasi line dari Taehyug, dan Jungkook cukup menyesal membuka Line dari Taehyung yang membuat wajahnya memanas.

 _"_ _karena aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu Jungkookie"_

Jungkook meremas ponselnya lembut, kenapa jantungnya meloncat-loncat tidak karuan begini hanya karena sederet kalimat balasan dari Taehyung? Aduh Kim Menyebalkan Taehyung benar-benar paling bisa membuat jungkook mabuk kepayang.

 _"_ _kookie? Kau masih disana? Kenapa pesanku tidak di balas?"_

"umm, maafkan aku hyungie, tadi Kwon Seongsaengnim beberapa kali memperhatikanku"

 _"_ _kkk~ lanjutkan saja belajarmu. Samapai bertemu pulang sekolah nanti bunny~_

"baik hyungie, sampai nanti"

Jungkook menaruh ponselnya ke saku jas sekolah, senyum masih belum lepas dari bibir merah merekah miliknya. Meski ia harus sedikit berbohong dengan mebawa-bawa Kwon Seongsaengnim di pesan terakhirnya bersama Taehyung, namun ia cukup senang, karena Jungkook hanya ingin menyelamatkan jantunya. Taehyung benar-benar membuat harinya menjadi baik juga membuat jantunya tidak baik disaat bersamaan. Namun wajah Jungkook berubah masam dengan cepat, saat menyadari pelajaran Kwon Seongsaengnim berakhir masih satu jam lagi, belum lagi Jungkook harus menarik kata-katanya, soal hari yang menjadi baik. Karena semua seketika menyebalkan saat diadakan kuis mendadak. Huft.

.

.

.

"Jungkook! Ayo ke kantin!"

Jungkook yang sedaritadi tengah membereskan ranselnya menoleh saat mendapati sebuah teriakan untuknya. Dengan terburu-buru Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, lalu kemudian ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya menuju kantin.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari kantin sekolah, selalu ramai di jam yang sama. Seperti saat ini, Jungkook harus beberapa kali membungkuk kecil meminta maaf karena menabrak orang lain. Tidak, Jungkook bukan tidak fokus. Hanya saja matanya berpendar sedari tadi, mencari sosok Taehyung.

"Kook? Kau mencari taehyung sunbae?"

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bertanya tepat sasaran. Jungkook hanya menajawab pertanyaan temannya dengan sebuah anggukan. Lalu matanya kembali berpendar mencari sosok Taehyung yang, gotcha! Ada di pintu masuk kantin, tengah dirangkul oleh Hoseok, sunbae yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Jungkook mengigit bibir, menatap nanar kearah Taehyung. Apakah benar-benar masih terasa sakit? Jungkook ingin berlari kearah Taehyung saat itu juga, ikut membantu Hoseok yang merangkul tubuh Taehyung, membantunya berjalan. Namun ia batalkan, saat Taehyung kini duduk bersama teman-teman geng brandalannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar dan lebih memilih mengambil nampan makanan untuknya. Jungkook baru ingat, iya bukanlah siapa-siapa Taehyung, bukan berarti Jungkook berharap lebih, tapi Jungkook juga butuh kepastian. Karena Taehyung selalu saja bertindak seenaknya akan diri Jungkook. Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mengajak Jungkook berkenalan lah, meminta id Line nya, meminta ini itu pada Jungkook, melarang ini itu. Seperti halnya, jangan mendekati Taehyung saat tengah dengan geng brandalnya. Padahal apa yang salah? Jungkook juga tidak akan tertarik pada orang lain kecuali Taehyung, ekhem, tolong rahasiakan itu, karena belum ada yang tahu tentang perasaan Jungkok pada Taehyung secara transfaran. Meski semua orang yang melihat interaksi mereka, akan dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa si kelinci jatuh cinta pada serigala. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"kook, jangan kebanyakan melamun. Cepat habiskan makanmu"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, dengan gelagapan menghabiskan beberapa suapan terakhir di nampan makannya. Perutnya sudah cukup kenyang, ditambah kini susu pisang kesukaannya tengah Jungkook teguk dengan mata yang lagi-lagi berpendar mencari sosok Taehyung yang-

"UHUK"

-tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai tampan diawajahnya. Jungkook salah tingkah, susu pisang yang sempat mengalir diujung bibirnya sudah Jungkook seka dengan punggung tangan yang bergetar. Jungkook meruntuki seringaian Taehyung yang benar-benar bekerja cepat pada tubuhnya, Jungkook memilih tidak menoleh kearah taheyung kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, ayoo~"

Jungkook bangun dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru, menarik lengan teman sekelasnya yang kemudian keluar dari kantin. Berjalan memutar, mecoba menjauh dari kursi yang taehyung duduki bersama geng brandalannya. Jungkook hanya ingin selamat.

.

.

.

Kembali pelajaran dimulai seusai jam istirahat selesai, dan sudah seperkian kalinya juga Jungkook memeriksa ponselnya, mengecek aplikasi Line miliknya, barangkali Taehyung mengirimnya pesan. Namun nihil, Jungkook tidak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung di ponselnya. Jungkook cemberut, memilih memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jas.

Tangannya memainkan pulpen dengan malas, matanya menerawang menatap kearah jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan outdoor. Awalanya jungkook menatap tanpa minat kearah sana, hingga sebuah objek bergerak membuat Jungkook menegakkan tubuh, membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Disana Kim Taehyung terngah berlarian.

Kim Taehyung yang katanya tengah cedera di pergelangan kakinya sedang berlarian mengejar seekor kelinci yang entah darimana datangnya.

Jungkook cemberut, merasa dibodohi dan dibohongi. Belum genap satu jam Jungkook dan Taehyung bertemu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Taehyung yang tengah dibantu berjalan oleh hoseok, dan sekarang si alien tampan itu tengah berlarian mengejar kelinci kecil dengan wajah bahagia yang kentara sekali.

Jungkook ingin marah saat ini juga namun rasanya tidak bisa, telebih saat Taehyung meraup tubuh kecil kelinci yang sedari tadi ia kejar. Menggesekkan wajahnya pada area wajah kelinci kecil yang tadinya bergerak minta diepas,yang kemudian diam patuh menikmati perlakuan Taehyung. Belum lagi bibir Taehyung mulai mendaratkan beberap kecupan diarea wajah dan leher kelinci kecil tadi.

BLUSH

Jungkook menunduk, meremas ujung jasnya. Kenapa malah wajahnya yang memerah, mengapa malah jantungnya yang meloncat-loncat tidak terkendali. Ugh. Jangan salahkan Jungkook karena memikirkan bahwa dia adalah kelincinya. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, kenapa jadi begini. Harusnya jungkook sekarang marah pada Taehyung, bukan malah malu-malu begini.

"Jungkook?"

Eh?

Lamunan Jungkook terhenti, matanya mengerjap lucu saat mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya. Tidak terkecuali Choi Seongsaengnim yang kini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya, membuat jungkook menciut seketika.

"kerjakan soal nomer 3"

Terimakasih kepada Taehyung yang membuta konsentrasi belajarnya trganggu, dan terimakasih pada otak pintarnya karena Jungkook bisa dengan lancar mengerjakan soal di papan tulis tanpa mengalami kesulitan dan ceramah tidak berarti dari Choi Seongsaengnim yang terkenal galak seantero ARMYHS.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengabaikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar didalam kantong jas. Lebih memilih menyelesaikan acara beres-beres nya dahulu karena bel pulang sudah berdentang sedari tadi, dan Choi Seongsaengnim sudah keluar dari kelas. Merasa tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Jungkook kemudan membopong ransel miliknya, berpamitan kepada beberapa temannya yang masih ada di kelas, tubuhnya sesekali membungkuk menyapa para sunbae saat melewati lorong lantai dua dan satu, karena ini tahun pertama jungkook, maka ia berada di lantai tiga. Lantai dua untuk tingkat dua, dan lantai satu untuk tingkat akhir.

Jungkook baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga lantai dua menuju lantai satu, saat lengannya tiba-tiba digengam, membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau menoleh, mendapati Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Rambut caramelnya yang berantakan, kemeja sekolah yang tidak kalah berantakan, namun ada yang berbeda, jas sekolah Taehyung tidak berada ditempatnya. Namun beralih fungsi menjadi sebuah gendongan yang tersampir di tengah-tengah lehenyar dengan bagian lengan yang diikat ke leher.

Jungkook mengigit bibir agar tidak tertawa, Taehyung terlihat seperti seorang single parents yang tengah menggendong bayi, dan untuk kasus ini, Taehyung tengah menggendong seekor bayi kelinci.

"Sudah selesai mengamatinya?"

Jungkook menengadah, memalingkan wajahnya malu karena ketahuan dengan terang-terangan memperhatikann sunbae tampannya ini. Taehyung mengulum senyum melihat reaksi malu-malu Jungkook, tangannya yang bebas merogoh sebuah gundukan daging yang kini bergerak mencari posisi nyaman di tangan besar taehyung.

Jungkook yang tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Taehyung menoleh saat sesosok kelinci putih kecil tengah tetidur nyaman di dalam genggaman Taehyung. Jungkook kemudian mendongak, mempertemukan mata bulatnya dengan mata elang Taehyung.

"Bukankah dia menggemaskan? Sama sepertimu"

Lagi-lagi wajah jungkook bersemu merah, jantungnya meloncat-loncat tidak normal. Jungkook benar-benar harus berobat kali ini, keberadaan Taehyung tidaklah bagus untuk dirinya. Namun Jungkook sadar, tidak seharusnya dia bertingkah manis, Jungkook tengah _ngambek_ pada Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng, mengembalikan dirinya dalam mode yang tengah sebal pada Taehyung.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget, lalu bertambah kaget saat Jungkook membalikkan badan yang kemudian menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Ya! Kookie kau kenapa?"

Taehyung menyusul Jungkook yang berjalan dengan cepat, tangannya masih setia menggengam kelinci kecil yang tengah tertidur nyaman, memastikan ia tidak jatuh dari genggaman tangan taehyung.

"yak! Kookie tunggu!"

Lagi Taehyung memanggil Jungkook agak keras, ini sudah diluar gedung sekolah, jadi Taehyung cukup bebas berteriak, toh ia tidak peduli, yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah Jungkook. Taehung hanya butuh satu langkah untuk menggapai Jungkook, dan dapat!

"Hei, tidak baik berpisah dalam keadaan marah begini."

Taehyung kembali membuka suara, mencoba membalikkan tubuh Jungkook menghadap dirinya dengan tangan yang bebas. Namun Jungkook tidak bergeming dan lebih memilih diam di tempatnya.

"Ayolah kookie, ini jadi semakin me-AKH"

Taehyung tidak menyangka, Jungkook cukup berani menendang dirinya tepat di pergelangan kaki yang mangalami cedera. Si manis kemudian membalikkan badan menatap Taehyung dengan wajah merah padam antara kesal, marah atau mungkin malu-malu, yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Taehyung.

"Hyung membohongiku dengan mangatakan masih sakit. Tapi nyatanya hyung baik-baik saja."

Tendangan Jungkook tadi benar-benar tidak membuatnya sakit, cedera yang kemarinpun sebenarnya sudah tidak telalu sakit dan sudah hilang, namun perkataan Jungkook benar-benar menohok hatinya, kenapa simanis favoritnya itu tidak peka-peka juga. Taehyung kerkekeh, menertawai dirinya sendiri kemudian ia menyimpan kelinci kecilnya di tempat semula lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Itu hanya alasan kookie, agar aku mendapat perhatian darimu."

BLUSH

Kini jungkook gelagapan, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Taehyung benar-benar bisa mempermainkannya, dengan salah tingkah, jungkook kembali menendang pergelangan kaki Taehyung, lalu berbalik lanjut berjalan, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan rintihan buatannya.

"AHKH~ Kookie kakiku sakit"

"kookie tunggu aku aduh"

"kookie"

"kookie"

"TAEHYUNG BODOH! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!"

Selamat untuk Kim Tampan Taehyung yang sudah membuat kelinci manisnya marah sekarang.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, kau mau membohonginya?"

"sstt~ diam bodoh. Ini bukan membohongi, hanya bersandiwara"

"Apa bedanya. Ck"

"Apapun itu, kau harus merangkulku saat di kantin. Aku kan bertingkah seolah-olah masih sakit"

"Sebahagiamu saja taetae"

"HOSKI KAU SAHABAT TERBAIKKU"

"-_-"

.

.

.

Huwaaa jangan bosen ya kalau liat aku lagi nongol di email dengan ff gaje ini wkwk aku kembali bawa VKOOK yang momentnya benar-benar menggemaskan ugh Dan makasih buat Namjin juga Hoski sebagai cameo di FF ini wkwk

Ah ya, ini kenapa judulnya The Diary,tapi judul tiap chapnya beda. Isinya Oneshoot dengan berbagai pairing, idenya diambil dari diary yang aku tulis, jalan cerita agak sedikit berbeda dari kenyataan wkwk

Dan untuk next chap, ada NANMJIN dengan COLORS DANCE nya

Makasih udah mau baca, fav juga follow di fanfic sebelumnya. Oh iya, buat yang WORRIED akan ada lanjutannya. Jangan sungkan buat tegur sapa di PM atau nanya tentang ff ini wkwk

Mind to RnR?


	2. COLORS DANCE-NAMJIN

COLORS DANCE

Cast :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Ft

Other BTS Member

Rated : T | School Life

Warning : BxB | AU

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

Kim Seokjin, seorang murid tingkat akhir BIGHITHS yang kini tengah duduk di pinggiran lapangan outdor sekolah mereka sambil menopang dagu, melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berjingkrak-jingkrak dibawah panggung dengan heboh. Tidak jarang mereka ikut menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang mereka hafal. Seokjin hanya menggeleng tidak minat. Hampir seluruh penampilan diisi dengan band kelas yang mana membuat Seokjin pusing setengah mati mendengar teriakan, jeritan, tawa, dan suara-suara yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa para murid tidak berlajar? Kenapa para Seongsaengnim tidak mengurung anak didiknya di kelas? Ini semua karena BIGHITHS tengah merayakan hari jadi sekolah mereka, atau bahasa bekennya ulang tahun. Layaknya ulang tahun manusia pada umunya, BIGHITHS selalu merayakan ulang tahun mereka setahun sekali, layaknya event tahunan. Selama dua hari penuh, tidak ada proses belajar mengajar, dan sepenuhnya diiisi dengan upacara, doa, bazar, dan kreatifitas murid.

Hal ini lah alasan mengapa Seokjin tengah bermalas-malasan dipinggir lapangan, berteduh dari mentari yang bersinar dengan teriknya, begitu mendukung acara outdoor hari ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak antusias, hanya saja, Seokjin sudah mengalami hal yang sama selama dua kali, ditambah dengan tahun ini menjadi tiga kali. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan, si sunbae tingkat akhir ini, tidak seantusias para hobae tingkat pertama dan kedua.

Ditengah lamunannya, sebuah suara menyadarkannya "Seokjin?" suara berat ditambah tepukan ringan dibahu kanan Seokjin, membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Mendapati seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan surai platina. Jangan kaget, kenapa para murid bisa mewarnai rambutnya sebebas yang mereka mau, ini karena tuntutan peran dan acara yang sedang berlangsung.

"Yoongi?" Seokjin tersenyum kecil kearah Yoongi yang menjadi tersangka penepuk bahunya. Seokjin kemudian menepuk sebelah bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya, "duduk lah" pintanya pada Yoongi, yang disetujui Yoongi dengan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau harus bersiap-siap?" Seokjin membuka pembicaraan, memberikan fokusnya kepada Yoongi sekarang. Yoongi ikut menoleh, memberikan sebuah cola yang sudah dibuka penutupnya, yang diterima Seokjin dengan antusias dan gumaman terimakasih.

Yoongi memperhatikan Seokjin yang tengah meminum colanya sebelum menjawab, "mencari angin" jawab Yoongi asal-asalan, lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada kerumunan para murid-murid yang masih menggila sejak detik pertama acara hari kedua dibuka dengan penampilan band dari kelas 3-1.

Seokjin merengut tidak senang mendengar jawaban Yoongi, "kau gugup? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tampilkan." Seokjin bertanya penasaran, ia letakkan cola yang tersisa setengah disamping tempat duduknya yang masih kosong, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi kembali.

Yoongi terkekeh lalu menoleh kearah Seokjin, "aku fikir kau yang gugup karena akan melihat penampilan _kami_ " kini Seokjin membeku mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Mengalihkan matanya ke objek lain, mencoba menjauh dari tatapan tajam Yoongi.

"Enak saja. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jadwal manggung kalian" Seokjin mencoba menjawab biasa saja, namun ini malah menjadi menggemaskan karena Seokjin tidak pintar menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin tahu jadwal manggung _kami_ " Yoongi masih belum menyerah, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan saat menggoda Seokjin, apalagi membuat wajahnya merona samar, "aku bisa memberitahumu ngomong-ngomong" Yoongi mencolek dagu Seokjin, membuat Seokjin mendengus sebal karena tingkah Yoongi yang begitu menyebalkan.

"YAK! Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu Min Yoongi! Karena aku tidak mau melihat Kau dan Geng Rapper mu itu tampil, kar-"

"Karena ada Kim Namjoon disana, betul itu Kim Seokjin?"

SKAKMAT.

Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan kembali mejadi kering. Nama yang Yoongi sebutkan benar-benar berpengaruh besar pada fungsi otak dan tubuhnya, terutama hati seorang Kim Seokjin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Seokjin memunggungi Yoongi yang kini tengah terbahak menertawai kediaman dan wajahnya yang memerah antara malu dan sebal pada Yoongi. Untuk informasi saja, si pucat berambut pirang ini, akan tampil dengan geng rapper nya yang beranggotakan Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Hei hei Seokjin, seharusnya kau lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu." masih suara menjengkelkan Yoongi yang kini tengah mencolek bahunya, membuat Seokjin menepis tangan Yoongi cepat-cepat. Mengungkapkan perasaan katanya, ck, mana bisa ia mendekati pangeran sekolah yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, dengan wajah menawan, dan tubuh begitu sempurna dimata Seokjin. Oh ya, jangan lupakan segala prestasi yang diraihnya dan ah, masih banyak lagi. Meskipun begitu, memang ia dan Namjoon dekat, sebagai teman um tidak, tapi sebagai sahabat. Tapi, apa harus benar-benar ia yang mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih dulu?

Seokjin bangun dari tempat duduknya, berbalik dengan tangan terlipat di dada, mentap Yoongi sengit. "Tuan Min yang terhormat, berhenti mengurusi percintaanku karena aku tidak membutuhkan saran bodoh darimu." Seokjin mencecar Yoongi dengan sederet kalimat penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, kemudian berbalik dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak

Yoongi tertawa di tempatnya, tidak berniat mengejar sahabat dari kecilnya itu, "YA! YA! SOKJIN! SETIDAKNYA KAU MEMBAWA SLR UNTUK MENGABADIKAN PENAMPIL-"

"TALK WITH MY BUTT YOU JERK!"

Dan kembali Yoongi terbahak saat kalimatnya terpotong dengan teriakan Seokjin yang membahana disekitar pinggiran lapangan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua dan pepohonan juga rumput yang tertawa bisu melihat interaksi dua sahabat itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" ini Jungkook, simanis bergigi kelinci yang menyandang sebagai hobae kesayangan Seokjin. Jungkook melihat kearah Seokjin dengan wajah merengut sambil melahap eskrim ditangannya kasar. Tadi Seokjin dating tiba-tiba kearahnya, menarik tangnnya lembut llau membeli eskrim di kantin sekolah dngan embel-embel, " _menenangkan diri_ " katanya.

Seokjin menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan bibir belepotan eskrim, mata yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin membuat Jungkook berkedip berkali-kali mempertanyakan kedewasaan Seokjin saat ini.

"Salahkan Min Menyebalkan Yoongi itu Kookie, dia benar-benar merusak hariku yang sudah suntuk ini" kembali Seokjin melanjutkan acara makan eskrimnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh, sudah biasa melihat hal yang seperti ini.

"Jadi? Sekarang tentang apa hyung?" Jungkook kembali bertanya dengan cukup sabar, karena tidak jarang Seokjin mengumpat diacar makan eskrimnya. Terutama saat Jungkook menanyakan alasan mengapa mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Dia kembali mengungkit masalah Namjoon, ini benar-benar membebaniku." Seokjin merengut kembali, memajukan bibir tebalnya. Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas, kenapa Seokjin jadi bertingkah kekanakan seperti sekarang ini, biasanya Jungkook yang akan bertingkah kekanakan dan seperti biasa, Seokjin akan memanjakannya seperti seorang anak.

"Belum lagi dia memberikan ide gila yang pastinya akan membuatku malu ugh, aku tidak bis-"

"Seokjin?"

Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan keluh kesahnya kepada Jungkook, kini ada suara lain yang mengintrupsi, membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tidak asing di pendengaran Seokjin maupun Jungkook. Yang tidak lain adalah Kim Namjoon, dengan segala pesonanya yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearah Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Jungkook berdehem pelan melihat Seokjin yang diam terpaku. Jungkook bergerak gelisah ditempatnya, menatap kearah Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian, lalu memilih berpamitan kepada Seokjin yang masih bengong, dan meninggalkan Seokjin setelah membungkukkan kepalanya kecil kearah Namjoon yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Seokjin.

"Kau belepotan" Namjoon terkekeh melihat bibir Seokjin yang kotor karena sisa eskirm dibibrnya. Reflex Seokjin mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan yang bebas, lalu tersenyum kikuk, memilih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah dari pandangan Namjoon.

Namjoon benar-benar tampan hari ini, surai dark blue bergaya rambut _mohawk_ dengan cukuran undercut yang di beri wax, dipadu balutan kaus abu polos berlengan pendek, celana cargo pendek dan diakhiri dengan balutan Timberland hitam di kakinya. Membuat sosok Namjoon berkali-kali lipat bertambah tampan.

Seokjin hendak mengangkat kepala, ingin membuka pembicaraan. Namun kepalanya terasa kaku saat tangan besar Namjoon tengah mengusap ujung bibirnya, "ada sedikit noda eskrim di ujung bibirmu" Namjoon berucapt lembut, membuat wajah Seokjin semakin berdegup tidak karuan, ditambah perlakuannya yang tidak biasa.

"T-terimakasih" Seokjin berucap gugup yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan dari Namjoon, "K-kau tidak bersiap-siap Joon?" Seokjin menyembunyikan kegugupannya, mencoba mencari pengalihan dengan bertanya tentang persiapan Namjoon yang entah kapan tampil, karena Seokjin tidak diberi tahu.

"Tiga penampilan lagi, aku dan yang lain akan tampil. Pastikan kau menontonnya Jinnie" Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin dengan percaya diri, mata tajamnya menatap teduh kearah Seokjin yang kini tengah membulatkan mata lucu. tolong siapapun paggilkan petugas UKS, karena Seokjin benar-benar butuh oksigen.

"T-tentu! T-tentu aku akan menonton!" tanggapan manis dari Seokjin yang terlalu bersemangat menjawab permintaan Namjoon, membuat Namjoon kembali terkekeh sambil mengusak helaian rambut caramel Seokjin yang terasa begitu lembut di tangan kasarnya. Lagi-lagi Seokjin dibuat membeku dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus karena perlakuan kecil Namjoon untuknya.

"Oke. Jadi pastikan kau menonton karena aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Namjoon menurukan tangannya dari kepala Seokjin, matanya melirik kearah belakang Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin ikut menoleh, mendapati Hoseok yang tengah melambai kearah mereka berdua dan Yoongi dengan smirk misteriusnya. Seokjin tersenyum kearah Hoseok dan berubah mencibir kearah Yoongi.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Namjoon, "Kau sebaiknya bergegas untuk bersiap" ucapnya lembut memberikan senyum terbikanya, "iya sepertinya begitu" Namjoon menimpali, lalu mengusap pipi tembam Seokjin yang memerah, "Aku pergi dulu Princess. Pastikan kau menonton" Dan diakhir kalimatnya, Namjoon berlari kearah belakang Seokjin, meninggalkan Seokjin dengan wajah memerah dan satu kata yang diulang Namjoon selama tiga kali, " _pastikan kau menonton_ ".

.

.

.

Lapangan semakin penuh dan sesak setelah MC mengatak bahwa BTS yang beranggotakan Rapmon, Suga dan J-Hope akan tampil. Ngomong-ngomong, BTS disini bukanlah salah satu BoyBand Korea yang tengah naik daun, namun merupakan nama panggung dari geng rapper yang Yoongi buat. Ah ya, untuk Rapmon, Suga dan J-Hope. Itu adalah nama panggung Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok, nama panggung dan nama asli, sesuai urutan tentunya.

Seokjin mencari posisi yang bagus untuk menonton, yang pastnya tidak membuat tubuhnya terhimpit dan tersenggol sana-sini. Jadi Seokjin memilih berdiri plaing belakang dengan bantuan kursi yang tengah ia injak, membuatnya menjadi lebih tinggi. Seokjin menyengir, saat bebrapa orang entah itu teman satu angkatan atau hobaenya. Baik itu perempuan atau laki-laki, melihat kearahnya kurang suka. Mana peduli Seokjin, yang terpenting adalah ia menonton penampilan Namjoon, ya untuk Yoongi dan Hoseok itu nomer sekian.

Dan dengan polosnya, Seokjin menyetujui saran Yoongi dengan membawa _camera SLR_ yang ia pinjam dari Taehyung, hobae sekaligus kekasih Jungkook. Dengan embel-embel " _lebih baik kau bermesraan bersama kookie, dan biarkan aku merekam penampilan BTS agar kau tetap bisa menonoton"_ membuat Taehyung dengan wajah sumringah menyerahkan _camera SLR_ nya pada Seokjin, lalu bergegas mencari si kelinci manis untuk diajak bermesraan dengan tambahan pesan, " _tidak macam-macam_ " dari Seokjin, membuat Seokjin kini bisa memonopoli _camera SLR_ milik Taehyung. Dan jangan lewatkan _handycam_ yang kini tengah bergelantungan di tangannya.

Teriakan juga pekikan menjadi bumbu pembuka saat BTS melangkahkan kaki menaiki panggung, Seokjin menahan nafas apalagi saat melihat sebuah kacamata hitam bartender dihidung mancung Namjoon, membuat mata elangnya tertutupi, namun malah menambah kesan _cool_ dan _hot_ pada Namjoon. Seokjin berbegas memotret juga merekam penampilan mereka, mungkin Namjoon mengenakan kacamata, namun lapisan kaca yang menutupi mata Namjoon terasa tidak berpengaruh saat Seokjin beberapa kali mencuri pandang kepada Namjoon. Bertatapan secara tidak langsung dengn si tampan, membuat pipi Seokjin kembali memerah.

Lagu CYPHER dengan tiga part yang BTS bawakan, terasa begitu cepat selesai. Membuat para murid yang tadinya berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak karuan, protes kecewa saat BTS membungkuk lalu turun dari panggung, begitupun dengan Seokjin yang ikut turun dari kursi. Memang tidak ada hal manis atau romantic dari penampilan Namjoon tadi untuknya, namun Seokjin begitu bahagia saat Namjoon terus mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Seokjin berada, dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, tepat kearahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah ringan, Seokjin berjalan ke kelas kosong yang digunakan oleh Yoongi sebagai bestcamp. _Camera SLR_ dan _handycam_ yang sedari tadi Seokjin genggam, sudah Seokjin serahkan kepada Taehyung yang tengah kepergok main kucing-kucingan dengan Jungkook, dasar pasangan kelebihan energy.

CKELK

Seokjin membuka pintu kelas yang dia tuju, menyembulkan kepalanya kearah dalam, melihat tiga namja yang kelelahan sehabis tampil tengah bermalas-malasan, Seokjin tersenyum sumringah, masuk secara keseluruhan lalu menutup pintu kembali.

"Ayo semangat! Aku membawakan beberapa minuman dan makanan" Seokjin berbicara lantang, membuat ketiga orang yang tengah menutup mata seketika membulat mendengar suara Seokjin.

"MAKANNANN" ini Hoseok yang terburu-buru bergerak menubruk kantong yang tengah Seokjin genggam lalu memeluknya erat saat melihat Yoongi mendekat bagai serigala. Seokjin hanya terkekeh, untung saja ia sudah memisahkan satu minuman kesukaan Namjoon, jadi tidak perlu berebutan dengan dua mahluk setengah serigala di pojok kelas sana.

Namjoon bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya saat melihat Seokjin mendekat lalu menyodorkan sebuah minuman kepadanya, "Thanks" Namjoon bergumama terimakasih, sebelum sibuk meneguk minum yang Seokjin berikan padanya hingga habis.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian tahu? Tahun ini guest star nya adalah CNBlue." Hoseok berucap cukup pasih saat mulutnya sedang mengunyah, Yoongi menggeleng, menghadiahi Hoseok dengan sebuah jitakan di kepala, "seluruh penghuni sekolah juga tahu bodoh" Yoongi mencibir, merembut makanan ringan di tangan Hoseok. Hoseok hanya meringis, merengut tidak suka pada Yoongi. Dan disebrang, Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya tertawa melihat tingkat dua sahabat mereka.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar alunan musik diluar kelas, Namjoon dengan cepat melempar minuman kosongnya ke tong sampah, kemudian menggenggam lengan Seokjin, menariknya keluar kelas meninggalkan Hoseok dan Yoongi yang hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan Namjoon, dengan santai mereka ikut keluar dari kelas menyusul kepergian dua sejoli yang belum terikat dalam sebuah hubungan itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Tell me Tell me, tell me about love, Tell me Tell me, share your love with me.  
Love me Love me, let me hug you, Kiss me Kiss me, I love only you.  
I'm like a fool when you smile, you're like a pretty doll when I look at you.  
My heart beats so fast. My everyday becomes happy because of you.  
I want you oh my love, please look at only me. Even when the world changes, I love only you._

Alunan music sertabait demi bait lagu yang dengan jelas mereka tahu berjudul Love Girl, makin mengalun jelas seiring dengan langkah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang semakin denkat lapangan. Jantung Seokjin berdegup dengan cepat, entah karena ia yang tengah berlarian bersama Namjoon, atau tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam membagi kehangatan, atau keduanya? Seokjin pusing memikirkannya, karena ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang ini.

 _Oh my love, my heart always beats whenever I see you. I'll cherish only you._

Langkah mereka terhenti, Namjoon menoleh kearah Seokjin sambil tersenyum. Seokjin kikuk ditempat, mengigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum kecil, genggaman tangan mereka semakin mengerat, dan tatapan mereka begitu dalam karena Namjoon sudah tidak memakai kacamatanya lagi.

 _L.O.V.E GIRL_

 _Hold my hand and Fly_

 _L.O.V.E GIRL_

 _Trust me and Fly high_

 _L.O.V.E BOY_

 _Yes, we can fly to the sky_

 _L.O.V.E BOY_

 _I want to take you there baby_

 _Tell you Tell you, I'll tell you about love. Tell you Tell you, I love you.  
Love you Love you, hold my hand. Kiss you Kiss you, I love you forever._

Suasan semakin ramai saat lagu memasuki bagian reff, Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut tertawa dan berjingkrak tidak kalah bersemangat dengan murid yang lain, masih saling bergenggaman tangan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berniat melepaskannya.

 _Like a music you play for me, like a sweet hum you sing for me,  
each minute, each second becomes so precious. I want to hear it everyday, I love, love, love you.  
I want you oh my love. Please love only me. Because even when other loves change, I love you._

Seokjin yang tengah berjingkrak mendadak terdiam saat Namjoon terdiam disebelahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, menatap lurus kedalam matanya. Seokjin berhenti bergerak, tawa di wajahnya memudar bergantikan dengan pandangan tidak kalah serius pada Namjoon.

 _Oh my love, my heart always beats whenever I see you. I'll cherish only you._

 _L.O.V.E GIRL_

 _Hold my hand and Fly_

 _L.O.V.E GIRL_

 _Trust me and Fly high_

 _L.O.V.E BOY_

 _Yes, we can fly to the sky_

 _L.O.V.E BOY_

 _I want to take you there baby_

 _Tell you Tell you, I'll tell you about love. Tell you Tell you, I love you.  
Love you Love you, hold my hand. Kiss you Kiss you, I love you forever._

 _Oh my love, my heart always beats whenever I see you. I'll cherish only you._

Ini reff kedua dan mereka tidak berjingkrak-jingrak dengan semangat seperti tadi, tangan Namjoon yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Seokjin, berpindah mernagkul pinggangnya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengelus pipi Seokjin yang memerah. Lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan perasaan mereka, teruma Namjoon kepada Seokjin.

 _Oh my love, my heart always beats whenever I see you. I'll cherish only you_.

Di tengah alunan lagu Love Girl, berlatar kerumunan murid BIGHITHS, Namjoon tersenyum lembut kearah Seokjin.

 _(L.O.V.E GIRL) Take Take Take my hands.  
(L.O.V.E GIRL) Uh uh Grab Grab Grab my hands._

Dipuncak lagu Love Girl, ditengah-tengah lautan _holy powder_ yang di lemparkan para murid BIGHITHS yang perlahan mewarnai rambut Namjoon dan Seokjin.

 _(L.O.V.E BOY) Yeah yeah Yes, we can fly to the sky high high.  
(L.O.V.E BOY) I want take you there baby.  
(L.O.V.E GIRL) Take Take Take my hands baby you (you) know What I want u._

Saat ramai nya tawa dan teriakan heboh dari para murid, dimana Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tenggelam dalam dunia mereka, Namjoon menutup mata mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Seokjin, membawa Seokjin ke sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan, yang tersampaikan dengan alunan lagu Love Girl.

 _(L.O.V.E GIRL) Can you hear my beating heart? can you feel my beat.  
(L.O.V.E BOY) Take Take Take my hands baby you (you) know what I want u.  
(L.O.V.E BOY) I can't live without you, only you can make me laugh you make me laugh._

Saat tangan bebas Seokjin bartender di dada bidang Namjoon, merasakan degupan jantung Namjoon yang tidak kalah heboh dengan miliknya sekarang, meleburkan segalanya menjadi satu ditengah _colors dane._

Namjoon menyudahi ciumannya di bibir Seokjin, lalu membuka mata menatap Seokjin yang sebbagian wajahnya sudah berubah warna, ia mendekatkan diri, menempelkan kedua jidat mereka. Seokjin tertawa gemas saat Namjoon menggesekan kedua hidung mereka. Kemudian Seokjin terlebih dulu menarik diri, menggenggam tangan Namjoon mengajaknya menari, ikut menikmati _colors dance_ yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah hubungan samar yang belum terikat diantara dua sejoli ini.

Hingga pada bait terakhir lagu yang CNBLUE nyanyikan, saat Seokjin berhenti tertawa dan menari bersama Namjoon. Dimana suasana menjadi hening didunia milik mereka, dengan hitam bertemu coklat, genggaman yang semakin mengerat, dan sebuah kalimat yang Namjoon ucapkan, menjadi pelengkap _colors dance_ hari ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku Kim Seokjin."

"Dengan senang hati Kim Namjoon."

.  
 _L.O.V.E GIRL_

 _._

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Hyung, kau mendapatkan fotonya?"

"Tentu saja, Taehyung"

"Aku mendapatan video mereka hoho"

"Uaaaa jinja Hoski hyung? Ini akan menjadi menghebohkan"

"benar HAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"Pakai itu untuk mendapat traktiran dari hubungan mereka"

"KAU PINTAR YOONGI HYUNG"

"HAHAHA AKU SETUJU"

"YAK! TAEHYUNG! HOSEOK! JIMIN! BERHENTI TERTAWA"

"Kau juga berhenti berteriak Jungkook"

"hehe maaf yoongi hyung"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

WKWKWKWK

Kenapa bisa begini? Gak nyambung ya sama judulnya? Feelnya udah dapet belum? :3

Aduh ini aku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, ini maaf Seokjinnya aku bikin agak OOC, biar agak unyu gitu HEUHEU

Maaf kalau ada typo, typo is ma life heuheu XD

Dan kenapa CNBLUE? Karena lagunya yang ngungkapin perasaan Namjoon ke Seokjin, dan rasanya cocok aja gitu lagi colors dance :3

Oh ya, makasih buat Review, follow sama like. Sarangek kalian semua 3 Riview aku balas di PM ya *kasih wink*

Buat chap depan…. Rahasia XD

Dannnn

Mind to RnR?


	3. WALK:LOVING EARTH OR LOVING YOU?-TAEKOOK

WALK : LOVING EARTH OR LOVING YOU?

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Ft

NAMJIN + Hoseok

Rated : T

Warning : BxB|AU School Life

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

.

Suara tawa, cacian, teriakan, melebur menjadi satu di halaman sekolah RYANHS hari ini. Kebisingan para murid bertambah terlebih hari ini merupakan hari dimana diadakannya event "WALK : LOVING EARTH" yang pesertanya dari berbagai sekolah menengah pertama hingga akhir, juga perguruan tinggi.

Event kali ini bukanlah event sembarangan, karena sudah melegenda sejak tiga puluh tiga tahun yang lalu dari sekolah ini di dirikan. Membuat peminatnya bertambah dari tahun ke tahun yang begitu antusias, begitupula dengan para muridnya.

Begitupula dengan Jungkook dan keempat sahabatnya yang tidak kalah antusias. Jungkook tengah berteduh di salah satu pohon maple bersamaan dengan keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Menjauhkan diri dari keramaian yang begitu sesak, dengan teriknya mentari yang seolah-olah ingin membakar Jungkook hidup-hidup.

"Kookie? Kau ingin minum?" Seokjin mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahi Jungkook dengan tisu, mata bulatnya menatap Jungkook dengan khawatir. "Aku tidak haus Hyung," Jungkook tersenyum simpul pada Seokjin, sunbae yang menjadi team satu kelompoknya hari ini memang selalu bertingkah seperti seorang ibu kepadanya, Jungkook tidak keberatan, toh sebentar lagi juga Seokjin akan menjadi kaka ipar nya, eh?

"Berikan aku minum, kelinci itu tidak butuh," Seokjin dan Jungkook menoleh berbarengan mendapati Yoongi yang wajahnya memerah karena kepanasan. Seokjin terkekeh sambil tangannya sibuk merogoh air mineral yang kemudian Seokjin berikkan kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi meneguk air mineralnya dengan rakus, membuat beberapa tetes air keluar dari celah bibirnya, turun ke lehernya yang putih. Acara minumnya berjalan lan-

"GOD! COBAAN MACAM APA INI?"

"UHUK"

-lancar tadinya, hingga suara Jimin yang melengking menginturpsi acara minum Yoongi. Terlebih tingkah berlebihan kekasihnya yang mengelap leher Yoongi dengan brutal menggunakan handuk yang terasa basah beraroma kringat juga parfume Jimin.

"BODOH! JANGAN GUNAKAN HANDUK ITU! BAU TAHU!"

Yoongi memekik tidak kalah kencang dari Jimin, mencoba menjauhkan tangan nakal Jimin dari lehernya, bahkan botol air mineral yang tadi ia minum, kini beralih pungsi menjadi pemukul. Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng melihat interaksi dari sepasang kekasih yang kerjaannya hanya bertengkar. Semua ini tentunya karena Jimin yang terlalu gemas dan tidak bisa tidak menggangu kekasih gulanya.

"Mereka benar-benar kelebihan energy rupanya," Hoseok datang tiba-tiba, menyembulkan kepalanya ditengah-tengah jarak antara kepala Jungkook dan Seokjin, membuat keduanya terkaget-kaget dengan Hoseok yang tertawa heboh.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar," Jungkook merengut, mengelus dadanya yang masih beregup karena kaget. Seokjin mencubit pipi Hoseok, lalu menggeleng tidak peduli pada rintihan yang dibuat-buat, "Sudah mendapatkan nomernya hobi?" Seokjin melepaskan cubitan di pipi Hoseok, yang kemudian meneliti tubuh Hoseok dari atas sampai bawah namun tidak menemukan nomer urutan kelompok mereka.

"Tentu. Ada disini," Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan peniti di belakangnya yang bertuliskan nomer seribu tiga ratus tiga belas. Seokjin tersenyum lalu mengambil alih nomer tersebut untuk ia kaitkan di bagian dada kiri Hoseok.

"Banyak sekali. Aku tidak yakin kita kana menang hyung," Jimin berdiri di samping Seokjin setelah acara bertengkarnya dengan Yoongi selesai, matanya menatap dada Hoseok sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu menang, yang terpenting kita bersenang-senang!" Seokjin menjawab dengan sumringah, membuat ke empat pria lainnya ikut tersenyum. Terkecuali Yoongi yang memicingkan matanya tajam kearah Seokjin, karena wajah sumringah Seokjin mengingatkannya pada senyuman bodoh kekasih Seokjin, si ketua pelaksana acara WALK yang tidak lain adalah Kim Namjoon.

"Kau bercinta dengan Namjoon ya sampai semangat begini?"

"HYUNG!"

"SAYANG!"

"KATA-KATAMU ITU YOON!"

Dan keriuhan kini diambil alih oleh mereka berlima, membuat beberapa orang melirik kearah bawah pohon maple yang riuh dengan suara tawa, ocehan juga makian dari bibir-bibir aktif orang-orang tampan dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

"PESERTA 1300 SAMPAI 1500 DIHARAP BERBARIS SATU BANJAR KARENA AKAN MELAKUKAN PEMBERANGKATAN."

Suara memekakkan seorang perempuan yang menjadi seksi acara, membuat kelima pria yang tengah bercengkrama terdiam lalu bergegas kearah lapang unuk pemberangkatan. Hoseok berdiri paling depan, karena ia pemimpin dari kelompok mereka, diikuti Seokjin, Jungkook ditengah, Yoongi dan terakhir Jimin. Tugas Jimin tidak kalah berat dengan Hoseok, dimana ia harus memastikan semua anggota dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengan berjaga di belakang.

Sesak, panas juga bising yang pertamakali menyambut mereka saat sampai di lapangan. Terlebih suara walikota yang sayup-sayup terdengar memberikan beberapa petuah untuk mereka di perjalanan, membuat Jungkook sedikit pusing, karena bingung harus memperhatikan orang-orang, walikota, atau keinginannya untuk mencari sesosok mahluk bersurai merah stroberi.

"Kau mencari Taetae?" Yoongi berbisik disamping Jungkook, pergerakan kepala Jungkook begitu mencurigakan dan mudah di tebak. Jungkook membeku, tangannya yang sedari tadi berpautan kini bergerak gelisah meski Yoongi tidak dapat melihatnya.

"T-tidak! Untuk apa juga!" gerak-gerik juga perkataan gelagapannya membuat Yoongi memicingkan mata, berniat kembali mendesak Jungkook, namun niatnya ia batalkan saat sura gong berdendang menandakan start untuk peserta.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan, menyusuri daerah pedesaan yang asri dan berudara sejuk. Yoongi sudah lupa dengan keinginannya mendesak Jungkook, lebih memilih fokus dengan camera slr nya. Dan jangan lupakan Jimin yang tidak bisa diam, sesekali menggoda kekasih gulanya yang terkenal sangat pedas.

Hoseok dan Seokjin terlibat percakapan ringan, sesekali mereka tertawa. Namun Jungkook tidak tertarik ikut bergabung dengan hyung nya, Jungkook masih penasaran dengan sosok bersurai stroberi yang harusnya ada disini, karena ia salah satu panitia acara.

"Hati-hati, jalanan berbatu dan agak licin. Sebentar lagi kita memasuki sungai. Perhatikan langkah kalian. Jangan melakukan aktifitas lain," Hoseok mengintrupsi dari arah depan, di tanggapi dengan seruan ' _ya'_ dari anggota yang lain.

Jungkook berjalan dengan hati-hati, matanyayang sedaritadi tertunduk kini mendongak kearah depan, melihat sebuah sungai memanjang dengan air yang mengalir bersih. Sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya, ia tidak sabar merasakan sejuknya air di kaki juga kedua tangannya.

Beberapa panitia sudah berjaga, juga tali yang terbentang memanjang sudah disiapkan agar tidak ada yang hanyut, "Dalam airnya sebatas pinggang. Kalian oke?" Jungkook mendapati Hoseok yang sudah masuk ke sungai dan memberikan informasi tentang kedalam sungai, semuanya menganguk memberikan kode mereka baik-baik saja termasuk Yoongi yang agak rewel karena takut kamera nya kebasahan. Dengan sabar Jimin menenangkannya, meminta Yoongi memasukkan camera slr nya ke dalam waterproof.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, ia lalu kembali menoleh ke depan, melihat Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah sampai di sebrang dan Seokjin yang tengah di tutun Namjoon. Tunggu-

Namjoon?

Sejak kapan ketua pelaksana terjun kelapangan? Jungkook memutar mata malas, benar-benar modus si Kim Mesum Namjoon itu. Lihat bagaimana Namjoon merangkul erat pinggang Seokjin, oh atau mungkin bisa dilihat bagaimana Namjoon meremas pinggang Seokjin, menggenggam tangannya, berdempetan satu sama lain, demi semua kelinci yang menyamai gigi Jungkook. Jungkook iri sekali dan ingin diperlakukan sama oleh seseorang.

"Kook? Kau menyebrang sendiri apa ingin ku pegangi?" Suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunannya, ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati raut wajah Jimin yang khawatir lalu bergati melihat Yoongi yang begitu kontras tengah waswas dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, "Tidak, jaga Yoongi hyung, aku dibantu panitia saja," Jungkook tersenyum, lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke sungai.

Dingin perlahan merayap di kakinya. Sepatunya sudah basah, begitupula dengan celana olahraga miliknya. Jungkook berpegangan erat di tali yang membentang, bibirnya tidak berhenti berkomat kamit merapalkan doa, padahal sedari tadi ia tidak sendirian, ada panitia di sisi kanan dan kirinya, namun Jungkook tetap merasa sendirian. Rasanya ingin ia berteriak dan mengatakan, ini semua tidak adil.

Karena terlalu banyak melamun dan malah memaki bukan berdoa, Jungkook tidak sengaja menginjak batu lici yang membuatnya kaget, pegangannya di tali agak melonggar, pertahan tubuhnya yang tidak siap hampir membuatnya terjatuh terjungkal sebelum sebuah lengan menahan punggungnya, membuat Jungkook mendongak. Mendapati sosok yang sedaritadi ia tunggu ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau harus memperhatikan langkahmu kookie"

Jungkook senang bukan main, terlebih sosok yang tengah mendekapnya ini nyata, "T-taetae hyung" Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali dengan posisi yang masih sama dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"YAK! KALIAN! BERHENTI DRAMANYA! PESERTA YANG LAIN MENGANTRI!" Yoongi berseru lantang, membuat Jungkook tersadar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya spontan, tersenyum canggung kearah Taehyung-seseorang bersurai stroberi- yang tertawa geli pada Yoongi.

"Ayo lanjutkan, sebelum kakek-kakek disana marah," Taehyung merangkul pinggang Jungkook erat, tubuh mereka rapat, tidak ada jarak, membuat dada Jungkook bergetar tidak karuan, pipinya memanas, bahkan suhu tubuhnya memanas meski kini ia tengah berada disungai yang dingin.

Taehyung melepaskan rangkulan di pinggangnya, berjalan lebih depan saat mencapai tepi sungai, namun genggaman mereka masih sama erat, tidak terlepas. Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu ke gundukan tanah karena medannya menanjak, takut-takut Jungkook terjatuh, jadi Taehyung memilih memimpin dan memandu Jungkook untuk sampai di tanah datar dan kering. Bukan tanah yang licin karena terlalu banyak diinjak.

Jungkook sesekali menoleh kebelakang, melihat keadaan Yoongi dan Jimin. Disaat seperti ini Yoongi akan terlihat benar-benar manis dan penurut. Terlebih Jimin terlalu sabar menghadapi sisi pedas Yoongi. Ya, setidaknya mereka saling melengkapi. Seperti dirinya dan Taehyung. Hihihi.

.

.

.

Jungkook terengah, ia mengatur nafas setelah sedari tadi harus melewati tanah licin dan menanjak, tubuhnya yang agak limbung membentur punggung Taehyung, "Kookie kau baik?" Taehyung membalikkan badan, meraup tubuh Jungkook yang kemudian ia bopong mendekati rest area dimana ada Hoseok, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tengah terlibat percakapan. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum yang tertuju ke arahnya, dan segelintir orang yang iri akan Jungkook yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Seokjin yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan mereka memekik lalu mengambil botol mineral juga coklat. Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook yang ada dalam gendongan, "Kook minum air dulu," Seokjin mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang di teguk habis oleh Jungkook, kemudian Seokjin memasukkan beberapa potong coklat ke celah bibir Jungkok yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggendongnya Tae?" Namjoon mendekat kearah mereka bertiga, mengulurkan minuman pada Taehyung yang tidak kalah capek dengan Jungkook. "Jalanan lici, aku takut kami berdua jatuh bila aku nekad menggendongnya," Taehyung menjawab setelah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hoseok ikut mendekat, berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Tentu bodoh" Taehyung terkekeh, meninju lengan Hoseok main-main, yang kemudian menuai tawa diantara mereka berdua.

Jungkook mulai pulih dan memilih beringsut melepaskan diri dari dekapan Taehyung dan duduk di tanah dimana hyungnya yang lain duduk, "Sudah baikan?" Jungkook menoleh, mengangguk sambil sambil tersenyum kearah Taehyung yang dibalas dengan acakan rambut di surai kelam miliknya.

"Jja! Jungkook sudah baikan, aku harus menuju post selanjutnya dengan Namjoon hyung," Taehyung bangkit berdiri, tersenyum kearah Jungkook yang melongo karena ia baru menyadari Taehyung benar-benar, amat, sangat, begitu tampan. Jungkook kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjabarkan Taehyung yang tertimpa sinar mentari dengan rambut merahnya menyala, rahang tegas yang terlihat licin bermandi keringat, hidung mancung, kulit pale yang terlihat seksi, dibalut baju panitia yang lepek bermandikan keringat, juga celana olahraga yang basah dan mencetak jelas-

"UHUK"

-Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Yaampun, dia masih belum legal untuk mengatakan kosa kata berbahaya. Kepalanya menggeleng, membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mengerutkan dahi samar, "aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti kookie." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya sebelum pergi bersama Namjoon setelah berpamitan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yoongi dan Jimin?" Hoseok membuka suara sambil mengedarkan kepala kearah belakang tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng bersamaan dengan Seokjin, yang tidak berselang lama, surai platina dan coklat yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu menyembul secara bersamaan.

"PARK JIMIN BANTET! PERCEPAT LANGKAHMU! DASAR KURA-KURA!"

Dan kembali Hoseok, Seokjin dibuat tertawa dengan pekikan Yoongi yang tengah di gendong Jimin, Poor Jimin. Kkkk~

.

.

.

"Yoon, berhenti menyiksa Jimin," Seokjin menggeleng, tatapannya iba melihat Jimin yang masih setia menggendong Yoongi setelah beristirahat sebentar dan memilih meneruskan perjalanan mereka, karena ada tiga pos lagi yang harus mereka lewati untuk mencapai finish.

"Biar saja Hyung, itu disebut kekuatan cinta," Hoseok menimpali yang disambut derai tawa dari yang lain kecuali pasangan yang bersangkutan, "Masa bodo, Jimin bantet kura-kura sudah membuatku terjatuh hyung, biar dia rasakan akibatnya." Yoongi menjawab acuh, lalu kemudian mengeratka pelukannya di leher Jimin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yoongi, "aku baik-baik saja, selama Yoongi baik," dan perkataan Jimin barusan membuat ketiga sahabatnya melakukan gerakan muntah dibuat-buat, dengan Yoongi yang menjitak kepalanya sambil memekik, "NORAK!" membuat ketiga sahabatnya kembali tertawa.

Jungkook benar-benar menikmati perjalannya, terutama ia sudah bertemu dengan Taehyung dan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu. Adik dari Kim Seokjin benar-benar paling bisa membuat hati jungkook ringringdong tidak karuan.

"Memikirkan taetae eh?" Seokjin mencolek dagu Jungkook gemas karena sedari tadi melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum dan tersipu, "bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?"

DEG

Perkataan Seokjin telak menusuk dada Jungkook, ke dasar hatinya yang plaing dalam. Ia benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa ia dan Taehyung bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Wajahnya merengut, sinar bahagia juga semu merah di wajahnya seketika pudar, membuat Seokjin memekik lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook dan bergumam maaf.

Jungkook hanya diam dan tidak membalas, ia sama sekali tidak marah pada Seokjin, hanya saja ia lupa akan status dan posisnya. Beruntung jalanan luas dan lenggang membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin bisa bersisian dan berpelukan sambil berjalan.

Andai saja kata maaf dari Seokjin bisa membuatnya berpacaran dengan Taehyung, "Aku baik-baik saja hyung, jangan meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu," dan tanggapan Jungkook membuat Seokjin semakin merasa bersalah, karena sudah mengungkit masalah hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana kembali mencair setelah Hoseok berkali-kali membuat lelucon, belum lagi pasangan mini-mini yang menggemaskan, membuat suasana hati Jungkook membaik. Pelukan hangat khas ibu yang Seokjin berikan, berandil besar untuk suasana hati Jungkook yang semakin membaik pula.

Setelah dua jam mereka melewati jalanan yang datar dan sejuk, semuanya terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang. Pepohonan masih menaungi mereka, namun jalanan menanjak dengan bebatuan besar sudah menunggu mereka. Kelimanya menelan ludah, bersyukur disini cukup sepi dan tidak ada penumpukan peserta, jadi mereka bisa cukup leluasa.

Hoseok menoleh kearah belakang, melihat angota kelompoknya satu persatu, "Pelan-pelan saja menanjaknya, bila da yang capek, katakana, oke?" semuanya mengangguk menyetujui intruksi Hoseok. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, kelimayanya mulai menanjak. Yoongi yang sudah membaik kini bisa berjalan sendiri, toh kakinya tidak terkilir, hanya bokongnya saja yang berbenturan dengan tanah saat insiden tanjakan tanah licin.

Di pertengahan tanjakan, Seokjin meminta istirahat dan di setujui yang lain. Mereka menepi lalu mulai minum dan memakan beberapa batang coklat. Selag sepuluh menit, mereka memutuskan kembali mendaki dengan tenaga yang cukup, dibantu air dan coklat. Bersyukur tempatnya tidak gersang karena bila iya, mungkin Seokjin, Jungkook dan Yongi sudah pingsan saat ini juga.

Setelah bermandikan keringat, bercapek-capek dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian. Kelimanya terkagum-kagum saat sampai di ujung tanjakan, pemandangan pepohonan juga kotak-kotak rumah pedesaan menyambut mereka. Yoongi yang cekatan kini berkutat dengan slr nya, tidak lupa mereka berfoto bersama menggunakan tongsis, biar kekinian katanya.

Jungkook melirik kearah kanan tubuhnya dan menemukan beberapa peserta yang mengantri dekat pohon besar yang rindang, ditemani panitia. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya saat menyadari mereka harus melakukan _rappelling_ atau menuruni tebing. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, persediannya terasa ngilu, ia bergerak gelisah dan tidak sengaja meremas lengan Hoseok yang tengah berdiri bersisian dengannya.

Hoseok yang mengerti kekhawatiran Jungkook, berbalik mengelus rambutnya sayang, "tenang saja, ini tidak seburuk yang kau lihat." Perkataan Hoseok kala itu tidak cukup membantu, karena sunggu ia benar-benar takut, "Kita bisa melakukannya berdua," lanjut Hoseok menawarkan diri. Jungkook hendak akan mengangguk dan mengatakan terimakasih, namun semuanya tidak jadi saat melihat Seokjin yang tengah berkaca-kaca menyadari bahwa ia harus melakukan _rappelling._

Dengan gelengan pelan dan telunjuk yang mengarah ke Seokjin, membuat Hoseok menoleh, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook, "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Hoseok bertanya, raut wajahnya khawatir, bimbang harus melakukan apa.

"Aku oke, tolong bantu Seokjin hyung," dan jawaban mutlak dari Jungkook membuat Hoseok dengan berat hati melepaskan genggamannya pada Jungkook lalu kemudian beralih pada Seokjin, untuk menenangkannya sebelum mereka melakukan rappelling. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa termenung ditempatnya, berdoa dalam hati agar Taehyung datang disaat genting seperti ini.

.

.

.

Beruntung mereka mematuhi panitia untuk memakai sarung tangan, jadi tangan mereka tidak perlu lecet-lecet. Tali statis yang memang di peruntukkan untuk rappelling sudah menjuntai kebawah menapaki tanah datar di bawah tebing, memang tebingnya tidak terlalu curam dan tinggi, membuat Jungkook sedikit bernafas lega.

Kali ini mereka melakukan teknik _body rappel_ yang hanya menggunkaan tali yang dililitkan ke tubuhsebagai modal utama mereka turun, karena peralatan yang terbatas _._ Jimin dan Hoseok sudah tidak asing lagi dengan hal seperti ini, karena mereka bersama dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung, ikut dalam ekstrakurikuler pecinta alam.

Di mulai dari Jimin yang mulai melilitkan tali dibagian pinggangnya sedemikian rupa dibantu panitia. Karena Yoongi ketakutan, Jimin memilih menggendong Yoongi koala hug, meminta Yoongi untuk memejamkan mata dan tidak melihat kebawah, dengan pesan percaya sepenuhnya pada Jimin.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jimin mulai melangkah mundur, ia melakukan rappelling normal ; pelahan tapi pasti. Pasangan mini-mini begitu menggemaskan dilihat dari sini, Jimin bahkan sesekali tergelak karena yoongi yang merengek minta cepat-cepat turun menapaki tanah kembali, membuat suasana menegangkan tidak terlalu kentara dirasakan oleh Hoseok, Seokjin dan Jungkook diatas, yang ikut tertawa mendengar ocehan Yooongi. Mengabadikan moment mereka dengan memotret pasangan mini-mini dari atas tebing.

Selesai dengan pasangan mini-mini, Hoseok dan Seokjin menyusul. Sayang sekali Namjoon tidak ada disini, namun mau dikata apa lagi, dengan berat hati Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Yoongi lakukan karena iya juga takut. Hoseok tidak keberatan meski ia harus cukup ekstra dengan menopag tubuh Seokjin yang berisi. Iapun mulai melangkah mundur, sama seperti yang Jimin laukan tadi, namun Seokjin tidaklah serewel Yoongi, karena tentunya ia malu, meski Hoseok sahabatnya, ia bukan Namjoon yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Selesai dengan Hoseok dan Seokjin, kini giliran Jungkook. Kembali ia merasakan tegang yang tadi sempat hilang, Jungkook benar-benar ingin menangis dan memilih pulang saja tidak ikut melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, "Kau baik-baik saja kook?" Jungkook mendongak saat JR, sunbaenya yang tengah memegang _static rope_ hendak melilitkannya di tubuh Jungkook, "Perlu aku temani?" lanjut JR menawarkan diri.

Jungkook bimbang, masih berharap Taehyung akan datang dan menggendongnya seperti yang hyungnya lakukan. Jungkook menggeleng dengan senyum tipis, "tidak sunbae, terimakasih." JR tersenyum kecut dan mengganguk mengerti, kemudian memberikan beberapa intruksi sambil melilitkan tali di badan Jungkook.

Jungkook melirik kebawah, mendapatkan teriakan 'fighting' juga senyuman dari para hyungnya, Jungkook mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum. Hatinya berdebar, haruskan ia melakukannya sendirian, ia sedikit menyesal menolak tawaran JR. Namun tidak masalah, karena ia memang lebih menginginkan Taehyung yang menggendongnya.

Jungkook memejamkan mata, dan sudah hendak melangkah mundur sebelum _static rope_ na tertarik kuat, membuat Jungkookterkaget-kaget dan menemukan Taehyung dnegan nafas tidak beraturan ada dihadapannya. "Maaf aku terlambat," seketika Jungkook lemas, doanya terkabul. Jungkook benar-benar bersenyukur, rasanya ia ingin menangis senang karena Taehyung datang dalam waktu yang tepat.

Taehyung melepaskan lilitan _static rope_ ditubuh Jungkook, lalu melilitkan sediri ditubuhnya. Jungkook hanya diam terpaku, dadanya kembali sesak membayangkan sebentar lagi akan berpelukan dengan Taehyung. Membuat wajahnya belum apa-apa sudah memanas.

"Kemari kookie," Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, dengan Jungkook yang melayang jatuh kepelukan Taehyung, mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Taehyung erat dengan lengan yang melingkari leher Taehyung. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan hangat tubuh Taehyung, belum lagi aroma tubuh tahyung : perpadungan keringat yang bercampur parfume. Memberikan aroma maskulin yang membuat Jungkook berkunang-kunang, juga perasaan campur aduk ; senang, bahagia, takut, terharu.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul merasakan getaran ditubuh Jungkook, "percaya padaku-" Tehyung membelai punggung Jungkook sampai getaran ditubuhnya hilang, "Sudah siap?" lanjutnya sambil menunduk mencoba melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan tengah bersembunyi di ceruk lehernya. Jungkook mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, Taehyung tersenyum kearah Jungkook sebelum kemudian berjalan mundur, menyusuri tebing dengan pasti.

Taehyung maupun Jungkook, merasakan hal yang sama ; tidak ingin cepat-cepat selesai. Meski rappelling mereka dibumbui dengan kediaman, karena Jungkoook tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Taehyung, dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata, mempercayakan semuanya pada Taehyung dan menikmati degup jatung Taehyung yang tidak kalah heboh dengan dirinya.

Bolehkah Jungkook berharap lebih? Bolehkah Jungkook memerjuangkan perasaanya?

Ditengah lamunannya, Jungkook tidak sadar sudah menapaki tanah dengan selamat, begitupula dengan Taehyung. Namun, setelah mereka berdua sama-sama menapaki tanah, Taehyung bergegas pergi untuk memeriksa pos selanjutnya. Padahal mereka mengarah ke tempat yang sama, namun Taehyung bergegas terlebih dahulu, menghilang dibalik pepohonan besar.

.

.

.

"Ada yang merasa kelelahan?" Hoseok menengol ke belakang, memeriksa anggotanya yang ternyata baik-baik saja, lalu tersenyum dan tetap lanjut berjalan, "di pos selanjutnya kita akan menanam pohon," tambah Hoseok sambil merentangkan tangan, matanya terpejam menikmati udara hutan ; sejuk dan asri.

"aku dengar rutenya dibagi menjadi dua," Jimin membuka suara, membuat Jungkook yang tadinya acuh, kini menyimak perkataan Jimin, "itu juga alasan kenapa Taehyung bergegas, karen harusnya mengamankan rute sulit untuk perguruan tinggi," Jungkook tertegun, bingung harus merasa senang atau khawatir pada Taehyung yang tohtohan membagi fokus antara dirinya dan menjalankan tugas sebagai panitia.

"Namjoon tadi tengah berjaga di rute sebelah, jadi tidak bisa datang menghampirimu hyung-," tambah Hoseok sambil tersenyum kearah Seokjin, "kuharap kau tidak kecewa." Seokjin menggeleng, tersenyum kearah Hoseok. "Dan kau beruntung kook, si alien itu datang kemari dan membawamu menuruni tebing," tambah Yoongi menepuk lembut bahu Jungkook, membuat Jungkok tersipu dengan perkataannya.

"Jja! Kita selesaikan ini dan kembali ke sekolah," Seokjin berseru dengan semangat, dan lebih bergegas menembus hutan menuju sebuah tanah kosong yang terbentang luas, dimana sudah banyak peserta yang kini tengah melakukan aktivitas berkebun.

Matahari sudah diatas kepala, namun tidak ada rasa lelah di wajah peserta. Terlebih mereka tertawa juga bergurau sambil menanam bibit pohon yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia. Hoseok yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelompok mengambil bibit tanaman, sekop, pupuk dan seember kecil air yang sudah disiapkan panitia, dibantu Jimin.

Mereka mencari tanah kosong yang strategis, jimin mulai menggali tanah menggunakan sekop, yoongi bertugas menaburi pupuk didalam tenah sebelum ditumpuk dengan bibit pohon. Jungkook menaruh bibit pohon setelah Yoongi selesai dengan aktivitasnya, kemudian Jimin mengubur bibitnya dengan tanah yang ada diseitar pinggiran tanah yang melingkar. Aktivitas mereka diakhiri dengan Seokjin yang menyiramkan air di ember pada bibit yang mereka tanam.

Mereka punya cukup waktu untuk beristirahat dan menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mengisi kuesioner yang sempat terabaikan. Benar-benar event kali ini, menguras tenaga juga otak. Namun mereka tetang senang-senang saja, mengisi kuesioner sambil mengunyah coklat uga meneguk air mineral dengan rakus.

.

.

.

Pos terakhir dilalui dengan mudah, karena disana hanya tempat mengumpulkan kuesioner juga tempat lha-leha bagi peserta yang ingin. Namun kelimanya memilih melanjutkan perjalanan karena jarak antara pos terakhir dengan gedung sekolah tidaklah jauh. Terbukti dari bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, terlihat samar dari arah merak berdiri.

Jungkook tidak mendapati Taehyung dimanapun, ia sedikit kecewa tapi setidaknya sebentar lagi ia sampai di sekolah dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan bertemu membuat Jungkook semakin senang dan bersemangat cepat-cepat sampai.

Sorak sorai dari panitia menyambut mereka, membuat mereka tertawa geli mendapati teman satu sekolahnya. Ketepatan waktu mereka sampai sudah dicatat, mereka kemudian berjalan terpogoh-pogoh memasuki gedung sekolah dengan makan siang ditangan masing-masing. Bahkan mereka yang tadinya basah kini kering sepeti pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah.

Desahan lega lolos dari celah bibir Seokjin, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai kelas kosong, matanya terpejam dengan sorot kelelahan yang kentara. Diikuti Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok dengan wajah sama lelah.

Jungkook melepaskan ranselnya, "Hyung, aku ke toilet duul," pamit Jungkook yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh hyung-hyungnya. Jungkook hanya terkekeh sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kelas, meninggalkan hyungnya yang tengah kelelahan.

.

.

.

Jungkook bernafas lega karena ia bisa leluasa memanfaatkan salah satu bilik toilet tanpa terburu-buru, karena saat keluar, ia bisa melihat toilet sudah penuh sesak membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau berdesakan saat keluar. Beruntung ia datang lebih cepat jadi tidak harus mengantri. Saat Jungkook keluar toilet, keadaan lorong yang padat membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri, dan lebih memilih memutar melewati kebun belakang untuk sampai di kelas yang tadi ia tempati bersama keempat hyungnya yang lain.

Jungkook melangkah rigan sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Taehyung. Hingga konsentrasinya buyar, saat mendengar gemericik air yang jatuh di keran air yang tersedia di halaman belakang sekolah, yang disediakan untuk para siswa dan siswi yang ingin berbasuh, karena jaraknya dengan lapangan outdoor tidaklah terlalu jauh.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak terlalu peduli, hingga sebuah kepala menyembul dibalik tembok keran. Tidak. Itu bukan hantu, namun itu Taehyung dengan wajah segar dan rambut yang basah, menjuntai menutupi sebagian matanya. Dan disana, Taehyung topless membuat Jungkook buru-buru munduk, menautkan jari-jarinya yang bergerak gelisah.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook, terperangah sesaat setelah ia mengganti kaus panitianya, menggunakan kaus putih longgar dengan handuk kecil tersampir di bahunya, "Jungkookie," Taehyung berseru, sebuah senyum kotak terpatri di wajah tampannya. Membuat Jungkook yang menengadah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Alas kaki taehyung menjadi pemecah keheningan diatara mereka, setiap langkahnya memberikan efek lain bagi dada Jungkook. Semakin dekat semakin berdebar. Belum lagi mereka yang terus bertatapan, Taehyung menjepit dagu Jungkook diantara jarinya, menengadahkan kepala Jungkook dan mengunci pandangan mereka, membuat Jungkook tidak kuasa hanya untuk mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, karena Taehyunng telalu sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Taehyung terkekeh di hadapan wajahnya yang sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung, "Kau belum membasuh wajahmu?" dengan sayang, Taehyung menarik handuk yang tersampir di bahunya, lalu mengelus wajah Jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook gelagapan ; malu tapi mau. Wajahnya semakin memerah, membuat Taehyung semakin gemas berlama-lama menatap wajah Jungkook, "t-terimakasih hyung," Jungkook mencoba tersenyum di tengah kegugupannya.

Taehyung mengangguk, mengusak surai hitam milik Jungkook dengan gemas, "sudah makan?" Taehyung menoba membuka percakapan, namun Jungkook menanggapinya dengan gelengan.

Tidak. Bukannya JUngkook tidak ingin membalas pertanyaan Taehyung. Hanya saja. Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya. Jungkook butuh pengakuan. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi seperti ini. Apalagi yang Taehyung ragukan? Haruskah ia yang mengucapkannya duluan?

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya resah ; mengatakan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya atau memilih mengajak Taehyung menemui hyung yang lain dan memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Ego Jungkook berseru putus asa memintanya untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia pendam.

Jemari lentiknya yng sedaritadi bertaut, merambat ke atas kaus yang Taehyung kenakan, meremas tepat di dadanya. Wajahnya semakin mendongak dengan soro mata yang sedikit buram karena air mata yang bertumpuk di sudut kelopak matanya, "h-hyung" bibirnya bergetar, mecoba melanjutkan kalimat yang terasa gatal diujung lidah.

Taehyung balik matap intens ke dalam mata Jungkook, menyadari gerak-gerik yang Jungkook lakukan, bibir bergetar itu benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahannya, suara lirih meminta, Taeyung benar-benar tengah diberi cobaan yang berat.

"A-aku meny-"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taehyung telebih dahulu mengatup bibirnya dengan jemari panjangnya. Membuat Jungkook diam membeku, namun menikmati saat Taehyung mengelus bibirnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kookie," jidat mereka saling menekan, lengan Taehyung kini memerangkap pinggang rampingnya dengan posesif, mata mereka semakin dalam menatap, dengan jarak yang hanya terpisahkan oleh hidung yang saling bergesekan.

"Aku-" Taehyung menahan nafas, bibir mereka gergesekan saat Taehyung berbicara, membuat tubuh Jungkook bergetar, merasakan sengatan aneh saat belahan bibir mereka bertemu, "-mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Jadilah kepingan yang melengkapi setiap sudut hatiku." Taehyung menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan riuh dari perutnya, mendesak ke paru-paru, membuat nafsnya tercekat untuk sekedar mengangguk dan mengatakan iya.

Taehyung meremas sisi pinggang Jungkook, matanya bergeak gelisah ; atas bawah, bibir atau mata. Dua-duanya sama membuat Taehyung gila, apa yang ada di diri Jungkook membuatnya gila, bahkan ia harus menahan nafas saat menguntai sederetan kata, meminta Jungkook menjadi miliknya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," bisikan Taehyung menyadarkan ketidak berdayaan Jungkook, yang dengan susah payah membuka bibirnya yang mengatup, "t-tentu saja! Tentu aku mau hyung!" Jungkook terburu menjawab, berseru karena terlampau senang juga gugup, dan dengan perasaan bahagia yang membucah, Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Mendekapnya erat. Mendekap miliknya.

.

.

.

"Namjoon! Tahan Seokjin hyung!"

"GOD! Jinnie simpan botol itu untuk menyiram tanaman saja!"

"Diam kau Namjoon! Biarkan Seokjin menyiram si alien itu!"

"Sst~ yoon sayang bibirmu itu harus aku cium."

"MENYINGKIR KALIAN MAHLUK MESUM! JUNGKOOK BISA KEHABISAN NAFAS BILA DICIUM SEPERTI ITU!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

MAAFKAN AKU YANG UPDATE LAMA TT BELUM LAGI UPDATE DI BULAN PAUASA. AMPUN. AMPUN TT Dengan 4,SEKIANSEKIAN kata, SEMOGA TIDAK BOSAN TT

JIMINTET MAAFKAN AKU MENISTAIMU. DAN AKU SUKA KARAKTER YOONGI DISINI. HOSKI JUGA. MAAFKAN HOSKI YANG SELALU MBLO. MAAFKEUN TT

TERMIKASIH REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOW NYA! AKU SENENG BANGET MUMUMUMU

SEMOGA HAUS, LAPARNYA TEROBATI YA SAMA FF GAJE INI HEUHEUHEU

SARANGEK!

Last,

RnR, Please?


	4. FAIL-NAMJIN

FAIL

Cast :

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Ft

Other

Rated : T | School Life | OOC

Warning : BxB | AU

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

.

 _Semuanya pasti diawali dengan pagi yang cerah, mentari bersinar dengan perkasa. Menampakkan sinarnya kesepenjuru Korea Selatan. Membangunkan setiap mata-mata yang masih tertidur nyenyak untuk segera bergegas bangun dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing._

 _Begitupula dengan si manis yang bisa kita pangil Kim Seokjin ingat ya Kim Seokjin, bukan upik abu atau cinderella apalagi bawang putih. Karena Seokjin benar-benar membenci julukan itu, ia akui dirinya sangat lembek dan terlampau baik pada orang-roang, terutama teman sekelasnya. Itu semua, membuat si manis yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dikelas satu sekolah menengas atas yang terkenal seantereo Seoul harus mengalami beberapa perlakuan special dari teman-temannya yang tidak bisa dianggap teman._

 _"_ _Jinnieeee"_

 _Suara melengking dari Hoseok membuat siempunya nama mendongak dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Kebiasaan Seokjin sebelum pelajaran dimulai adalah membaca buku, karena hanya dengna itu si manis bisa menghabiskan waktu tanpa merasa suntuk._

 _"_ _Ya Jung?"_

 _Dan kebiasaan si manis yang selalu membuat anak-anak kelas gondok adalah memanggil mereka dengan marga, membuat Seokjin terlihat sangat tertutup dan begitu susah untuk didekati._

 _"_ _Panggil aku Hoseok ya tuhan. Apa sangat sulit?"_

 _"_ _T-tidak, hanya saja itu terlihat lebih sopan."_

 _Segala bentuk jawaban Seokjin benar-benar bisa membuat orang-orang memutar mata mereka 180 derajat. Seokjin dengan segala adat kolotnya benar-benar membutanya seperti mahluk terbelakang. Tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek sepeninggal orangtuanya membuat Seokjin dididik sangat kuno. Seokjin begitu monoton dan susah diajak gaul, ini adalah alasan lebih kenapa Seokjin diperlakukan special oleh teman-temannya._

 _"_ _Terserah apa katamu. Oh ya, kau tahu tentang ice cream yang melegenda di kantin sekolah? Tolong belikan itu untukku. Ini uangnya."_

 _Sontak perkataan Hoseok membuat seisi kelas menjadi ramai, anak-anak banyak yang berbisik sambil melirik kearah mereka beruda. Seokjin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, matanya bergerak bergantian anatra Hoseok dan tiga lembar uang kertas yang tergeletak diatas mejanya._

 _"_ _Belikan aku juga."_

 _Keduanya menoleh pada sosok yang lebih pendek dari Hoseok dengan kulit putih pucat. Membuat yang diperhatikan atau bisa dipanggil Min Yoongi menatap malas pada Hosoek dan Soekjin. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menantang. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong pada Seokjin kita yang begitu manis." Ucapan Yoongi yang kelewat lembut dengan makna sarkas didalamnya benar-benar mendukung suasana._

 _"_ _Curang! Aku juga mau dibelikan."_

 _Muncul kembali sosok manis dengan gigi kelinci yang nimbrung ikut mengerubungi meja Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin terlihat kecil, karena harus mendongak untuk menatap mereka bertiga. Hoseok yang ceria, Yoongi yang pedas, dan si manis kelinci Jeon Jungkook yang kekanakan. Mereka bertiga adalah trio yang selalu mengganggu Seokjin, membut Seokjin tidak pernah diam saat berada dilingkungan sekolah._

 _"_ _Nah. Jadi manis, belikan es krim yang melegenda untuk tiga orang. Selamat bersenang-senang!"_

 _Lalu ketiganya berbalik dengan seringai khas meninggalakn Seokjin yang mengerjapkan mata lugu. Dirinya ingin sekali bertanya mereka ingin rasa apa untuk eskrimnya, namun ketiganya sudah pergi begitu saja. Membuat Seokjin menghela nafas lelah, kemudian dengan berat hati beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah._

 _._

 _Kantin adalah persamaan dari kata ramai, dan Seokjin sudah biasa akan hal itu. Namun kali ini ramai yang biasa Seokjin lihat adalah sepuluh kali lipat dari ramai biasanya. Apa mungkin orang luar juga diperbolehkan masuk? Karena Seokjin bahkan terhimpit sana-sini, berdesakkan dengan murid lain. Bahkan dirinya belum sampai dipintu kanti sekalipun._

 _Seokjin terbengong dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, genggaman uang ditangannya kian mengerat. Ingin sekali Seokjin menyerah lalu kembali ke kelas, naman bukan seokjin namanya bila menyerah begitu saja. Dengan tekad juga semangat yang menggebu-gebu, seokjin mencoba melewati orang-orang yang sesekali menyenggol sana-sini mencoba menerobos dengan menyundul punggul orang satu persatu. Seokjin merasa semua usahanya sudah berhasil, tempat penjualan eskrim terasa didepan matanya._

 _BRUK!_

 _Namun semua hanyalah hayalan, yang sedari tadi Seokjin lakukan hanya mendorong-dorong orang didepannya tanpa tenaga, membuat tubuhnya yang tanpa pertahanan terpelanting kebelakang menambrak sesuatu yag empuk dan hangat._

 _Eh?_

 _Sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat? Apakah itu? Seokjin tidak tahu sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh kebelakang mendapati wajah seram dengan tindik dikedua telinga. Seokjin seketika menegakkan tubuhnya, bergeser ke kiri seperti kura-kura, membuat sosok dibelakang Seokjin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti._

 _"_ _Kau bai-?"_

 _"_ _AKU BAIK!"_

 _Si seram dengan tidik terperangah saat Seokjin menjawab pertanyaannya yang belum selesai dengan nada lantang, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka, namun kembali kepada aktivitas semula setelah tahu sumber suara lantang tadi berasal._

 _Seokjin bergerak gelisah takut-takut orang dibelakangnya tiba-tiba menonjok Seokjin karena menubruknya atau ikut melakukan hal yang special kepadanya. Jadi, daripada Seokjin mendapat orang tambahan akan kesengsaran hidupnya, Seokjin memilih kabur dari kantin sebelum semuanya semakin runyam._

 _Dengan gerak cepat Seokjin menoleh, membuat si seram bertindik ikut terlonjak kebelakang. Wajah Soekjin yang menggemaskan berhadapn dengannya, membuat si seram bertindik diam beberapa saat. Terpana dengan manis alami yang seokjin pancarkan. Melihat si seram bertindik tengah lengah, Seokjin buru-buru berjalan cepat melewati si seram bertindik untuk kabur. Menerobos orang-orang yang tidak kalah banyak dibelakangnya, namun naas saat Seokjin harus terjatuh karena tali sepatunya yang lepas, membuat sepatu Seokjin melonggar._

 _BRUGH!_

 _Suara jatuh yang berdentum membuat seisi kantin yang tadinya ramai terdiam, menatap kearah seokjin yang telungkup dengan tangan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lalu keheningan tadi diisi dengan tawa yang memekikkan telinga, membuat hati Seokjin terasa sakit. Dengan tertatih Seokjin bangun dari jatuhnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kantin dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah sepatu. Karena sepatunya yang lain tertinggal di kantin. Namun tanpa Seokjin sadari, dari sekian banyaknya siswa yang tertawa, satu diantaranya tercengang. Menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan iba. Namun ada hal yang bisa diambil hikmahnya diatara segela kejadian, yaitu sepatu Seokjin yang tertinggal dikantin._

 _._

 _Suara tangis dan sesunggukan memenuhi atap sekolah yang sepi. Seokjin terduduk dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan dipeluk dengan wajahnya yang disembunyikan diantara tekukan kakinya. Ini kali pertama Seokjin bolos masuk kelas hanya untuk meredam malu yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Harusnya ia bisa lebih berani untuk menolak agar kejadian seperti ini tidak ada dalam rincian pengalaman menyakitkannya di sekolah. Namun Seokjin tetaplah Seokjin yang manis dan baik hati._

 _GREK_

 _Seokjin masih enggan untuk menengadahkan kepalanya meski ia tahu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu untuk masuk ke atap, ditambah langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Membuat Seokjin semakin mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya dengan wajah yang semakin ditenggelamkan._

 _"_ _Kau disini rupanya Jinnie. Sepatumu kemana?" Yoongi mendekat, merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Seokjin yang menekuk dengan sepatu yang menghilang satu._

 _"_ _Kami mencarimu loh. Kami takut eskrim kami kenapa-kenapa karena kami dengar kau terjatuh kkk~" Jungkook menimpali._

 _"_ _Kenapa kalian baik kepadanya? Si manis bahkan tidak mendapatkan eskrim yang kita inginkan." Hoseok ikut mendekat sambil matanya menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan tidak enak._

 _Seokjin masih diam, tangisnya sudah menguap entah kemana, terutama setelah tiga mahluk menggemaskan yang selalu megganggu Soekjin kini tengah mengerubungi dirinya. Mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah berbuat hal-hal yang kelewat batas. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka hanya diam menatap Seokjin dan berkata agak sarkas._

 _BRAK_

 _Dan ini suara rebut lain yang terdengar dari pintu, seperti perpaduan antara alas kaki dan pintu atap yang ditendang. Ketiganya terkecuali Soekjin menoleh, semuanya terkejut saat mendapati si seram bertindik tengah berbalik menatap mereka sambil menenteng sepatu Seokjin yang hilang._

 _"_ _Namjoon? Sedang apa kau disini?" Hoseok bertanya lebih dulu, heran karena Namjoon –si seram bertindik- yang menjabat sebagai ketua genk preman sekolah mereka ada disini._

 _"_ _Aku mencari seseorang berwajah manis yang meninggalkan sepatunya." Namjoon menjawab dengan wajah ceria, membuat yang lain memutar mata malas. Sedangkan Seokjin mendongak lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok si seram bertindik yang ternyata bernama Namjoon tengah tersenyum dengan dimple dipipi kiri yang membuat wajahnya menjadi menawan._

 _"_ _KAU! Ah kau disana rupanya." Namjoon tertawa ringan lalu mendekat kearah Seokjin. Merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Seokjin, membuat wajah Namjoon dengan wajah Seokjin yang memerah sehabis menangis berhadapan. "Kau menggemaskan sekali." Namjoon mengusak helai rambut Seokjin yang terasa lembut dijemari kasarnya._

 _Wajah Seokjin semakin memanas, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh seseorang. Terlebih saat Namjoon menyentuh kakinya yang hanya terbalut kaos kaki, kemudian memakaikan sepatunya yang copot lalu mengikat kembali tali sepatunya yang tidak jarang terlepas karena Seokjin yang ceroboh. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa terbengong dengan wajah asam yang kentara meihat kemesraan dari si preman sekolah dan si manis baik hati yang kadar kemesraannya melewati batas itu._

 _Dimulai dari sanalah kehidupan Seokjin berubah, semua orang tidak ada yang berani berbuat aneh-aneh kepada Seokjin, begitupal trio gemas yang selalu berusaha mencari urusan dengan Seokjin. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih kepada takut karena kedekatan Seokjin dengan Namjoon. Namun itu semua tidak masalah, karena kini Seokjin mempunyai seseorang disampingnya._

 _._

 _._

"SO GUYS! GIMANA? BAGUSKAN JALAN CERITANYA? PERPADUAN DARI FILM-FILM LEGEND SEPANJANG ANAK-ANAK! DRAMA KITA BISA BUAT SATU SEKOLAH GEMPAR!" Suara manis-maja yang melengking disepenjuru kelas yang menyandang nama Byun Baekhyun menuai sorakan riuh rendah dari teman-temannya. "Mana yang buat gempar? Latar di sekolah. Pembullyan pula, mana anehnya?" salah seorang siswa berseru, meminta penjelasan dari drama yang akan Baekhyun angkat untuk dijadikan penampilan kreasi kelas.

"Gini ya, di KorSel itu masih banyak pembullyan yang berujung bunuh diri dan lain-lain. Disini kita sebagai anak KorSel hanya membuka kisah pahit dari sebagian anak-anak di sekolah. Dan pastinyakan semua perbuatan jahat akan mendapat balas. Ya garis besarnya begtiu sih, ada lagi yang mau protes?" Baekhyun memainkan kipasnya, hari ini cuaca begitu panas membuatnya merasa haus. Apalagi sedari tadi dirinya terus bicara.

"Kenapa Jungkookie _ku_ berperan antagonis? Dia benar-benar tidak cocok." Taehyung membuka suara, merasa tidak terima saat si manis bergigi kelinci yang menyandang sebagai TTM nya diberikan peran antagonis. Sedangkan sang objek pembicaraan hanya bisa berkedip-kedip lugu yang terlihat menggemaskan membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk membawanya pulang.

"Easy Taehyung easy. Justru karena Jungkook terlihat manis jadi orang-orang penasaran melihatnya berperan sebagai antagonis." Baekhyun menjawab lancar sambil menepuk dadanya, merasa bangga dengan kesimpulan sepihaknya itu.

"Hei! Hei! Aku tidak terima berperan seperti perempuan begitu. Aku itu TOP!" Dan ini Hoseok yang mengutaran kekesalannya, perannya sebagai sosok antagonis apalagi tukang bully bukanlah style nya, terlebih yang dibully mahluk manis seperti Soekjin. Sahabatnya sendiri, sunggu tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Hoski dengar dulu, kaukan sangat terkenal terlebih kau itu ketua dance sekolah. Jadi pasti banyak peminatnya." Baekhyun dengan mudah menjawab segala jenis keluh kesah teman-temannya dengan lihai, membuat teman-teman kelasnya menggeleng.

"Dan aku tidak terima Yoongi memerankan karakter tadi. Yoongi sudah dicap jutek, bagaimana bila orang-orang makin tidak suka padanya karena drama ini?" ini Jimin yang membuka suara, ia menyandang sebagai TTM Yoongi, namun selalu disangkal oleh Yoongi sendiri. "Apalagi aku tidak masuk dalam pemain." Itu protes berkelanjutan Jimin yang menuai sorakan bernada "uuu" panjang, membuat Yoongi menjitak kepalanya karena membuat anak-anak ribu hingga waktu tidurnya terganggu. Ngomong-ngomong, sedaritadi Yoongi tertidur dan tidak memperhatikan sama-sekali perkataan Baekhyun ataupun yang lainnya.

"Jimin, kau itu buta atu apa? Satu sekolah sudah tau Yoongi itu memang seperti itu dan mereka menerima saja dia yang seperti itu. Dan lagi, kau tentunya dibutuhkan saat dikeramaian yang dikantin. Tenang saja. Hahaha." Jawaban Baekhyun kembali menuai sorak yang lebih keras, membuat Yoongi tersedak lalu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku dan Namjoon yang dipasangkan?" seketika semuanya hening saat Seokjin bertanya. Namjoon yang duduk dibelakangnya melotot menyeramkan pada seluruh teman-temannya yang melihat kearah mereka. Mencoba menutup mulut-mulut besar mereka dari rahasia yang selama ini selalu ia simpan dan jaga. Namun sayang, semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja karena Namjoon itu menyukaimu. Ayolah jin, berhenti berura-pura, satu sekolah sudah tau kalian itu saling menyukai. Namun sama-sama cangung untuk memulai. Hahaha."

Dan kali ini Namjoon bergerak lebih dulu untuk menyerang Baekhyun, kemudian disusul Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin dan anak kelas yang lain. Baekhyun dengan perkataan hiperbola juga mulut embernya ini benar-benar membuat naik darah. Sedang Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa bersama anak-anak lain yang tidak ikut-ikutan menyerang Baekhyun. Seokjin harap, Chanyeol sunbae cepat-cepat datang untuk menyelamatkan bunnynya.

Akhirnya suasan kelas kembali ramai dengan berbagai macam tawa dan makian yang membuat mereka semua terlarut dalam masa-masa sma yang menyenangkan. Dengan keputusan final bahwa ide drama Baekhyun ditolak dan semuanya meminta kepada Seokjin dan Namjoon memikirkan ide lain untuk penampilan mereka.

Siapa sangka, dari ketidak berhasilan drama yang Baekhyun buat, bisa membuta dua mahluk yang sama-sama saling memendam suka itu kini semakin dekat satu sama lain, hingga kabar burung mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah resmi jadian membuat seisi sekolah gempar, terutama kelas mereka sendiri, dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

.

.

.

END

Aku gak ngerti bisa begini, ini semua karena pasti kita pernah merasakan waktu berharga dengan sedikit pertengkaran kecil juga tawa canda saat melakukan diskusi dikelas wkwkwk

Ini pasti gaje banget ya XD Kenapa Baekhyun? Karena hanya baek yang terlintas diotakku untuk memainkan peran ini wkwk

Maafin XD

Aku gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya minta reviewnya saja XD

TERMIKASIH!


End file.
